


Tam, gdzie wszystko jest możliwe.

by Toootie



Series: SAMOTNICY [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, John nadal mieszka w lesie, M/M, Sherlock nadal jest wielkim sierściuchem z innej planety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzecia część cyklu SAMOTNICY.<br/>John poznaje swego włochatego gościa coraz lepiej i choć nadal nie wie, skąd tamten pochodzi, dowiaduje się, że ma wiele przydatnych zalet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John mieszkał z Sherlockiem już od czterech miesięcy, ale nadal każdy kolejny dzień pełen był niespodzianek i odkryć. Niestety, choć zwierzoczłek uczył się nieludzko szybko, nie mógł przeskoczyć pewnych ograniczeń i porozumiewanie się z nim ciągle stanowiło problem.  
John często patrzył na niego i zastanawiał się, co się stało, że tamten zaczął mu przynosić swoje zdobycze dopiero po kilku tygodniach od momentu, kiedy się poznali. Czy chodziło o to, że noga musiała mu się wygoić, zanim mógł upolować wystarczająco dużo, by się tym podzielić? Czy polazł gdzieś dalej, a potem wrócił? Czy o coś zupełnie innego, czego John nawet nie mógł wymyślić, bo nie wiedział nic o Obcym i jego zwyczajach. John miał tak dużo pytań-i codziennie przybywało następnych…  
Dlatego, kiedy tylko Sherlock nauczył się trochę mówić, zaczął go przepytywać: skąd pochodzi, jak się tu znalazł, co robił wcześniej. Niestety, zadawanie pytań, a dostawanie na nie odpowiedzi to nie to samo i John boleśnie się o tym przekonał. Sherlock nie umiał, albo nie chciał odpowiadać. Nie zawsze nawet próbował i to rodziło kolejne pytania: czy nie rozumiał, czy bał się odpowiedzieć? A może nie znał w ogóle odpowiedzi?  
Ale w jednej sprawie John nie chciał odpuszczać:  
\- Co robiłeś, kiedy ci zawinąłem nogę po tym jak cię znalazłem w lesie? Złapanego w drut?  
\- Ja był daleko. Las, las, las. Widział ludzi. Dużo. Chciał wiedzieć. Wszystko. Ludzie zrobili to.- pokazał ślad po kuli na swoim boku.- Dużo takich. Uciekłem. Tutaj. Joohn dobry. Dał jedzenie. Mięso dla Jooohn, żeby zostać.  
John zmarszczył brwi z gniewu.  
\- Strzelali do ciebie? Kto?  
\- Ludzie.- Sherlock nie wyglądał na smutnego, ani złego, nawet nie machał ogonem, ale John nie był jeszcze biegły w odczytywaniu jego nastrojów i mógł się mylić.  
\- Ta blizna jest bardzo głęboka. Gdybyś dostał w serce, nerki albo… - John nagle uderzyła pewna myśl:- Bo masz serce? Nerki?  
Sherlock ziewnął szeroko i otrzepał się, jak pies. Nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego, ale pozory mogły mylić. John poszedł po atlas anatomiczny, który dostał od matki, kiedy poszedł na studia, a po jej śmierci zabierał wszędzie ze sobą, jako pamiątkę. Co przydało mu się w Afganistanie, kiedy mógł zobrazować swoje pytania, a mali pacjenci mogli pokazać mu na obrazkach, co im dolega. Wyciągnął go z szafki przy łóżku; książka była już zniszczona, a ilustracje wyblakły, ale to nie było ważne.  
Sherlock od razu się zaciekawił- książki były dla niego bezcenne, odkąd pojął, że można w nich znaleźć wiedzę o tym świecie.  
\- Książka. –powiedział z wyraźnym entuzjazmem.  
\- Tak. Atlas z obrazkami ludzkiego ciała.  
Otwarł go na rysunku pokazującym całą postać człowieka.  
\- Człowiek.- wskazał.  
\- Ludź!-zgodził się Sherlock, całkowicie pochłonięty ewentualnością nabycia nowych informacji.  
\- Jeden człowiek, dwóch ludzi.- sprostował John.  
\- Cło… wiek.- powtórzył Sherlock, machając uszami.  
\- Ręka, noga, głowa…-wyliczał John, wskazując na obrazku wymienione fragmenty ciała. A potem wziął za rękę Sherlock i powtórzył:  
\- Ręka.  
Dotknął jego uda:  
\- Noga.  
Musnął włosy:  
\- Głowa.  
Kiedy doszedł do ogona… zawahał się i zadał w tej sytuacji chyba najbardziej głupie pytanie: \- Czemu masz ogon? My, ludzie nie mamy, choć pochodzimy od małp… które mają ogon.- sam czuł, że zaczyna straszliwie mieszać.- Od czego pochodzi twój gatunek?- spróbował jeszcze raz.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego w napięciu, bardzo starając się zrozumieć o co pyta.  
\- Gatunek?- zapytał w końcu bezradnie.  
\- Ty i tacy jak ty… skąd jesteście, od czego pochodzicie?  
Ale wewnątrz się poddał, bo wiedział, że zasób słownictwa Sherlocka nie jest jeszcze wystarczający, by zrozumieć czego dotyczy pytanie, a co dopiero odpowiedzieć na.  
\- Dobra. O tym porozmawiamy kiedy indziej. Wracamy do ciała. Musze wiedzieć, czy tylko wyglądasz jak człowiek- kot, czy naprawdę jesteś nim też w środku.  
Po pewnym czasie przeszli przez demonstrację całego ciała człowieka, a John nadal nie był pewien, czy Sherlock na pewno wie, o co go pyta. Sherlock ze swej strony dużo ćwierkał i wydawał się sfrustrowany i mocno skonfundowany. John pytał go o wewnętrzne organy, ale tamten bił się tylko ogonem po nogach i strzygł uszami, ale nie odpowiadał. Dlaczego?  
Johnowi przyszło do głowy rozwiązanie zagadki, a nawet dwa: albo Sherlock nie chciał ujawniać tak ważnych wiadomości o sobie, albo nie wiedział co ma w środku. To pierwsze wydawało się irracjonalne, a drugie raczej niemożliwe, ale zmienił diametralnie zdanie, kiedy zwierzoczłek powiedział:  
\- Ludzie dużo wiedzą. Sherlock mało. W (ćwierkniecie) wszyscy walczą. Nikt nie bada. Nikt nie wie. Nic.- powiedział powoli i z trudem dobierając słowa, ale John poskładał to sobie w głowie i zapytał:  
\- Nie ma u was kogoś, kto robi eksperymenty, poznaje świat i zapisuje, co odkrył? O to chodzi?  
Sherlock przymknął oczy.  
\- Tak.  
\- A ty? Ty bardzo chcesz wiedzieć?  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i zagryzł wargę.  
\- Sher-lock sam, mieszkał. Żył. Sam.  
\- Zawsze? Dlaczego? -zapytał John, przejęty ta informacja.  
\- Sher-lock chce wiedzieć. Nikt nie chce wiedzieć. Wszyscy walczą.  
\- O co?- spytał John, próbując posklejać z jego słów obraz jakiegoś społeczeństwa.  
\- Jedzenie. Dzieci. Mieć dużo. Ciepło.  
\- Walczyliście o… życie? O środki do życia?  
\- Życie. Walka. Śmierć albo życie.  
\- Walczyliście na śmierć?- John zgadywał dalej.- Ale z kim?- zapytał, wyobrażając sobie jakąś wojnę.  
\- Wszyscy walczyli. –powiedział Sherlock zastanawiając się bardzo mocno.- Dwa walczą. Jeden umiera. Albo samica. Ale rzadko.  
John nie potrafił tego poskładać razem, ale Sherlock nie potrafił wysławiać się jaśniej. Obaj westchnęli głośno, zmęczeni i sfrustrowani. John niby cię czegoś dowiedział, ale zbyt mało. A wszystko, co usłyszał, rodziło tylko nowe pytania.  
Sherlock sam wrócił do tej rozmowy po około tygodniu, gdy John już o niej zapomniał, zalewany codziennie pytaniami. Sherlock czaił się od jakiegoś czasu, obserwując Johna a nawet rąbiąc mu więcej drewna, niż zwykle, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby wprawić go w lepszy nastrój. Był w tym tak mało subtelny, ze nawet John się w końcu zorientował, co się święci i przygotował im obiad, uśmiechając się pod nosem i zerkając kątem oka na obserwującego go Sherlocka, który nie mógł wysiedzieć spokojnie w jednym miejscu.  
W końcu się zlitował i zapytał, gdy skończyli jeść- Sherlock podgrzaną cielęcą wątrobę i dwie trzecie kurczaka, a John resztę kurczaka z ryżem i warzywami.  
\- O co ci chodzi? Wyglądasz jakbyś miał do mnie jakąś sprawę. Chcesz o coś spytać?  
Sherlock był cały entuzjazmem i nerwową energią. Rzucił się susem pod łóżko, gdzie, jak się okazało, schował sobie atlas anatomii i wpychając mu go pod nos, zaczął mozolnie tłumaczyć, o co mu chodzi.  
\- Joohn. Człowiek. Ręce, nogi, głowa… w środku: serce, żołądek- mięso.  
John zmarszczył brwi i ściągnął usta, niezadowolony. Jako lekarz wiedział bardzo dobrze, że jest mięsem; tyle, że obdarzonym samoświadomością ale, w tym kontekście, przy ewidentnie drapieżnym gościu, przyznanie się do tego wydawało się jakoś… niebezpieczne. Na szczęście to był tylko wstęp.  
\- Sherlock - ręce, głowa, ogon. W środku serce, żołądek- mięso. Takie samo? Jak John?  
John zamyślił się.  
\- Może. Tak mi się wydaje. Chociaż równocześnie to przeczy wszelkim ... Nie wiem, co powiedzieliby naukowcy na twoje istnienie, ale zdaje mi się, że wywróciłbyś do góry nogami większość znanej nam nauki. A może nawet całą, gdyby się okazało... Ale jeśli ty nie wiesz, co masz w środku… to ci nie pomogę. Bo raczej nie mam zamiaru cię kroić. Nie przeżyłbyś tego. Więc nie mamy jak tego sprawdzić.- wzruszył ramionami.  
Sherlock owi oklapły uszy, ale ogon dalej drżał nerwowo pełen napięcia.  
\- Jak? Jak John wie?  
John uśmiechnął się.  
\- To nie ja zrobiłem ten atlas. Zrobili to ludzie, którzy żyli przede mną. Ale…- zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, żeby tamten miał szansą ją zrozumieć.- Dawno, dawno temu przed 300, 400 latami ludzie też nie wiedzieli co dokładnie mają w środku. A raczej zapomnieli, bo te badania były zabronione… z powodów, o których nie będę ci opowiadał, bo nic nie zrozumiesz. Musieliśmy gromadzić wiedze przez pokolenia. Kroiliśmy zwłoki ludzi, żebyś się dowiedzieć jaki organ jest do czego. Chociaż moglibyśmy wiele skorzystać, gdybyśmy wcześniej zauważyli, że jesteśmy podobni do zwierząt. Ludzie to ssaki- dużo zwierząt na ziemi to ssaki. Rodzimy się z brzucha kobiety, samicy. Która potem karmi swoje dzieci mlekiem. Ty wyglądasz na… ssaka? Chyba?  
John wlepił spojrzenie w górną część tułowia Sherlocka, gdzie pod futrem powinny być sutki.  
\- Albo i nie jesteś. Jak się wam rodzą dzieci?  
\- Dzieci. – Sherlock powtórzył z namysłem. \- Małe Sherlocki. Młode. \- Młode. Samica. W brzuchu. Dziecko wychodzi. Czas (ćwierkniecie).  
\- I co potem dziecko je?- pytanie pomocnicze.- Kiedy wyjdzie z brzucha matki?  
\- Mięso.  
\- Czyje mięso?  
\- Samiec. Musi przynosić mięso. Dla samicy i dziecka.  
\- Ale czym było to mięso, zanim… zanim umarło i stało się mięsem?  
Sherlock oblizał ciemne usta. Może myślenie o mięsie uruchomiło mu ślinianki?  
Potem zaczął ćwierkać i John zrozumiał, że napotkali barierę językową. Mimo to, nadal chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć o jego świecie, więc zaczął od początku.  
\- Ja jestem taki jak ty: dwie nogi, dwie ręce, rozum, inteligencja-mowa, pismo. Wiewiórka ( John wiedział, że Sherlock jest nieźle obeznany z tym słowem oraz samym zwierzątkiem, bo często je łapał) to też ssak. Małe wiewiórki piją mleko matki po urodzeniu. Ludzie jedzą… wiewiórki. -John wolał nie tworzyć wątków pobocznych na użytek tej dyskusji i założyć, że są jacyś ludzie, którzy jedzą wiewiórki.- Co jadł Sherlock na swoim świecie? Jakie zwierzęta? Takie, jak wiewiórki? Czy jak sarny? A może wyglądały jeszcze inaczej? Czy były jakoś spokrewnione z waszym gatunkiem? Ludzie i wiewiórki mieli dawno, dawno temu wspólnego przodka…  
\- Mięso to mięso.- powiedział Sherlock stanowczo.  
John się zamyślił. Skoro Sherlock nawet nie bardzo wie co ma w środku ciała, to może nie wie także nic o ewolucji? Może trzeba to bardzo uprościć?  
\- Ale jakie mięso? Małe mięso czy… narysuj!- wymyślił. Sherlock nie posługiwał się dobrze długopisami i ołówkami, ale to było ważne. Przyniósł mu pudełko dużych, grubych kredek woskowych, które mu kupił kiedyś, szukając czegoś, co mógłby łatwo chwycić swoimi wielkimi łapami. Niestety Sherlock uznał je za niejadalne, a zatem całkowicie nieinteresujące.  
\- Narysuj obrazek.- wydał mu polecenie. Sherlock bardzo rzadko ignorował bezpośrednie polecenia, nawet jeśli ich nie rozumiał. Podsunął dużą kartkę, ale Sherlock patrzył tylko z szeroko otwartymi oczami i John wiedział, że musi mu pokazać o co chodzi. Przysunął sobie kartkę i zaczął rysować wiewiórkę. Potem zmienił zdanie, bo pomyślał o skali zamazał ja i zaczął rysować sarnę, której na końcu dorysował rogi, żeby Sherlock wiedział o co chodzi.  
\- Sarna.- a potem narysował obok niej siebie, oczywiście niezbyt udanie.- A to John. Ja. –powiedział na wszelki wypadek. Potem narysował trochę większą dużo bardziej włochatą postać i powiedział:  
\- To jest Sherlock. Wyższy. Większy niż John. Sarna jest… jeleń jest niższy, bo stoi na czterech nogach, ale waży więcej, niż John. Sarna- to mięso. Jak wygląda mięso na twojej… w twoim świecie?- skończył niezręcznie. Chciał powiedzieć- na twojej planecie, ale nie miał zamiaru wprowadzać w te trudna lekcję biologii jeszcze elementów astronomii, tym bardziej, że podejrzewał, że stan wiedzy gatunku Sherlocka może nie być tak duży, jak sugerowałaby jego ciekawość i chęć poznania.  
Sherlock wziął kredkę i nową kartkę Zaczął rysować trzymając kredkę cała garścią jak małe dzieci, zanim nie naucza się jak chwytać ja wygodniej. Zaczął rysować- długimi kreskami, niezbyt precyzyjnymi, ze zmarszczonym czołem i opuszczonymi uszami. Johnowi przypomniał bardzo skupionego pięciolatka, który właśnie odkrył kredki. Kiedy skończył po kilku minutach, John zobaczył na jego kartce kudłate stworzenie ze szpiczastym pyskiem i stojącymi uszami, stojące na czterech nogach. Sherlock pokazał go palcem i ćwierknął. Potem dorysował jeszcze bardziej zamaszyście i mniej starannie wysoka chudą postać i powiedział, żeby nie było wątpliwości:  
\- Sher- lock.  
John już coś wiedział. Pomyślał: „Powinienem zachować ten rysunek. Ciekawe ile by mi dali za rysunek Obcego?”  
\- To wasze mięso? To jecie?  
Sherlock przymknął oczy i oblizał się wymownie, na sama myśl.  
\- Mięso. Ucieka szybko. Jedzenie. Walczymy, kto umiera- mięso.  
John brwi podjechały w górę czoła.  
\- Zjadacie swoich ludzi? Po walce? Kiedy giną?  
Sherlock patrzył na niego nagle napięty, bez wątpienia nie rozumiejąc, czemu John podniósł głos i zaczyna być zdenerwowany.  
John już wcześnie upominał samego siebie, że nie powinien oceniać go według ludzkich kryteriów.  
\- Walczymy. Jedne wygrywa, drugi umiera. Albo... pracować. Zawsze.  
John zastanawiał się, czy ma to rozumieć dosłownie a jeśli tak, to jak to świadczy o ich relacji. Czy będą musieli walczyć w końcu ze sobą?  
Nie czuł się na siłach walczyć z sześciostopowym zabójcą doskonałym. Ale miał pistolet. Postanowił zostać to na później. Być może to było jego zadanie- zaakceptować się, że gatunek Sherlock zabija i zjada się nawzajem. W gruncie rzezy wiele gatunków zwierząt tak robiło a z tego co John pamiętał, to nawet wśród ludzi zdarzali się kanibale, bo choć w wielu kulturach kanibalizm był tabu, to na pewno nie we wszystkich i nie zawsze. Postanowił zająć się ciekawszym tematem do obgadania:  
\- Rozmnażanie.- powiedział, rozluźniając się wyraźnie.- Jak się rozmnażacie? My mamy samice i samców. Ja jestem samcem. -dodał na wszelki wypadek, choć myślał, że raczej niepotrzebnie. Znalazł obrazek przedstawiający męski i żeńskie narządy płciowe:- To ma samiec.-wskazał na męskie.- A to ma samica. Kobieta. To idzie tutaj.-wskazywał dalej.- I małe komóreczki rozrodcze męskie wpadają tutaj i łączą się z komórką jajową - to są trochę większe komórki rozrodcze żeńskie. Potem z połączenia ich materiału genetycznego powstaje nowy osobnik- dziecko.  
Sherlock słuchał bardzo uważnie, prawie na wdechu, bardzo skupiony, ale nie skomentował i John miał wrażenie, że chyba nie bardzo rozumie, o czym mowa.  
\- A ty, Sherlock ? Jak ty się rozmnażasz.  
\- Sherlock samiec.-powiedział natychmiast, zwieszając ramiona jak wtedy, gdy się czegoś bał- zazwyczaj ze strony Johna.- Sherlock nie rozmnaża. –stwierdził stanowczo. John zachichotał.  
\- To zupełnie tak jak ja. Nie mam z kim się rozmnożyć tu na tym pustkowiu.  
Sherlock znienacka się najeżył (w jego przypadku całkiem dosłownie).  
\- Spokojnie.- powiedział odruchowo John. –Nie ma co się obrażać, to przecież tylko żart… Coś, co się mówi, żeby było śmiesznie.- i tu John uświadomił sobie, że nie wie, jak wygląda śmiech Sherlocka i czy w ogóle jest do niego zdolny.- Wy się śmiejecie w ogóle?  
Sherlock już się trochę uspokoił, włosy mu opadły, ale wyglądał na skołowanego. Za dużo nowego na raz?  
\- Śmiejecie.-powtórzył niepewnie.- Co? Jak?  
John próbował mu wytłumaczyć co chodzi w śmiechu i żartach, ale mówiąc to, uświadomił siebie, jak bardzo nie wie, o czym mówi, bo przecież śmiech był tak oczywisty… ale czym był- i po co istniał, do czego był potrzebny i czy na pewno jego brak był czymś złym? Tego nie wiedział. Wyglądało na to, że Sherlock dosłownie nie zna się na żartach, i tak samo jak bajki uważał za kłamstwo, nie rozumiejąc ich przeznaczenia i użyteczności, tak śmiech był czymś niepotrzebnym. John spróbował z religią- bo wydawała mu się czymś nieodzownym do kultury. Ale Sherlock nie rozumiał pytań, jeżył się, kiedy pytał go o bogów i szybko się okazało, że musi najpierw wyjaśniać ideę boga- jakiegokolwiek. Sherlock słuchał, ćwierkał, machał ogonem i kręcił się na krześle, a John widział po wszystkich oznakach, że niesamowicie go stresuje opowiadanie o obecności, której nie widać, nie słychać i nie czuć, ale która wie, co robimy i może osądzić nas według swojego widzimisię. Może powinien był zacząć od czegoś prostszego- animizmu, albo kultu przodków, ale nie czuł się w tym temacie zbyt pewnie. W końcu, widząc jak bardzo Sherlock to wszystko przeżywa, zaczął go uspokajać, że to kolejna bajka, którą wymyślili ludzie, żeby było im łatwiej umierać. Sherlock ćwierkał potem dość długo, a potem zmilkł i siedział jakoś taki ponury i obrażony.  
– Nie obrażaj się. To nie moja wina, że tak dużo… że lubimy wymyślać historyki, a śmiech nas rozluźnia i że boimy się śmierci, a raczej tego, co po niej jest. Tacy jesteśmy. Wy jesteście inni. Ale to nie jest złe, samo w sobie. Po prostu nie będę ci opowiadał już bajek, ani robił żartów. Będę pamiętał, że ty nic z tego nie rozumiesz. Skupmy się na faktach. Lubisz fakty. Oraz na uczeniu się słownictwa. Bo naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć jak jest u ciebie, gdzie jest to miejsce, z którego pochodzisz. Jak się rozmnażasz…  
\- Sherlock się nie rozmnaża.- przypomniał mu Sherlock unosząc groźnie górną wargę.  
\- No dobra, teraz masz z kim, ale gdybyś…  
\- Nie.- stwierdził stanowczo, jakby chciał uciąć całą dyskusje od razu.  
\- No, ale jakichś rodziców musiałeś mieć. –powiedział John, potulnie zmieniając trochę kierunek rozmowy.  
\- Rodzice.- powiedział Sherlock chowając zęby.  
\- To matka i ojciec. Powiedziałem ci przed chwilą -razem robią dzieci. Miałeś kogoś, kto cię urodził?  
Sherlock skubnął koniec ogona. John już zaczął myśleć, że go zawstydził albo uraził, kiedy Sherlock powiedział:  
\- Matka i ojciec. Tak.  
\- Czyli miałeś matkę?  
\- Tak.  
\- A jak się urodziłeś? - John czuł, że rozmowa wymyka mu się z rąk i chyba obaj nie do końca się rozumieją. Albo Sherlock ma jakiś problem z tym tematem.  
\- Matka mieć w brzuchu dziecko.- powiedział Sherlock powoli.- Ojciec przynosi mięso. Musi. Bo jak nie, to nie ma dziecka.  
John czekał na dalszy ciąg.  
\- Dziecko wychodzi i je mięso.- powtórzył Sherlock. –Rośnie. Matka i ojciec nie dają zabić.  
\- Tak.  
\- Potem Pierwsza Ocena. Jak dziecko słabe, to zabić.  
\- Okay.- powiedział wolno John. - Jak ktoś nie jest wystarczająco mocny, to go zabijacie?  
Jeśli John dobrze rozumiał, to było raczej smutne i Sherlock pochodził z okrutnego świata.  
Sherlock zmarszczył czoło. \- A miałeś jakieś rodzeństwo?  
\- Rodzeństwo.-powtórzył.- Co to jest?  
\- Kiedy twoja matka i ojciec maja inne dzieci, niż ty- to jest rodzeństwo. Albo twoja matka ma z innym samcem dziecko, to twoje rodzeństwo przyrodnie.  
\- Przyrodnie.- powtórzył Sherlock.- Mój rodzeństwo.-powiedział w końcu.- Jeden. Duży. Więcej lat. Ma…. Jest mocny. Dużo niewolników. Dużo jedzenia.  
\- Tak?- zaciekawił się John. - To twój brat?  
Sherlock machnął uchem.  
\- Dziecko twojej matki?  
\- Tak.- powiedział poważnie. Zdaje się, że John musiał się bardziej postarać z tworzeniem definicji ad hoc. Żeby się potem ich trzymać, bo inaczej zamota ich sens i Sherlock się całkiem pogubi.  
\- A twoja matka? Ojciec?  
Sherlock machnął uchem.  
\- Nie żyją.- powiedział bez wyrazu. Jak zwykle.  
\- Przykro mi.-powiedział John.  
\- Był mały i słaby.-powiedział Sherlock, prawdopodobnie o sobie.- Rodzeństwo pomógł.  
\- Brat? Twój? Ten, co ma dużo jedzenia?  
\- Tak.-przytaknął.- Dał jedzenie. Walczył. Wszyscy zostawili. Spokój. Ja nie musiał walczyć.  
\- Dał ci ochronę?-podsumował to John, najlepiej jak potrafił.- Walczył za ciebie, żebyś mógł mieć spokój. I badać różne rzeczy?  
\- Tak!- Sherlock zabłysły oczy.- Badać. Spokój. Sam. Bez… pieczeństwo.  
\- OK, już chyba rozumiem. –powiedział powoli John. Dowiedział się dziś naprawdę sporo. Musiał to przemyśleć. I następnym razem pytać o to, skąd się Sherlock tu wziął.


	2. Chapter 2

Noga Johna bolała go coraz bardziej, mimo, że według lekarzy nie powinna. Sherlock wyręczał go coraz częściej w rąbaniu drewna i przynoszeniu wyschniętych gałęzi, ale zarazem zapewniał więcej ruchu, bo razem chodzili po lesie. W końcu, któregoś dnia, noga bolała Johna tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie wyjść z chaty, co trochę go przestraszyło, ponieważ tutaj nie mógł sobie pozwolić na bezradność, a nowy współlokator nie we wszystkim mógł go wyręczyć. Na Sherlocka sytuacja też nie wpływała dobrze- był coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony. Oczywiście mógł iść sam do lasu, ale chciał z Johnem. Watson próbował mu wytłumaczyć sytuacje, ale tamten tylko machał ogonem i siedział na łóżku nadąsany.  
\- John w domu. John czyta.- powiedział w końcu, przynosząc książkę, którą ostatnio czytał. John podejrzewał, że głównie ogląda obrazki, bo nie wierzył, że rozumie wszystkie słowa w medycznym podręczniku, ale Sherlock stanowczo otwarł ją na stronie 248 i pokazał pazurem, gdzie skończył czytać.  
John zaczął czytać, ale już po kilku chwilach poczuł, że dziś nie ma siły. Nawet na głośne czytanie.  
\- Sherlock. -powiedział powoli.- Nie dam rady dzisiaj. Za bardzo boli mnie noga.  
Zwierzoczłek, skonfundowany, położył uszy i westchnął nieco teatralnie.  
\- Boli. Co?- już rozumiał co to znaczy, że boli, bo kiedy spadło mu nogę ciężkie krzesło, John wykorzystał okazję, żeby mu to wytłumaczyć. \- Noga.- powiedział John i pokazał mu udo, a nawet konkretny punkt z którego ból wydawał się promieniować.  
Sherlock wyciągnął rękę i pomacał ostrożnie obolałą kończynę. John odruchowo się nieco cofnął- dłonie Sherlock miał spore, a palce zakończone groźnymi pazurami. John widział je w działaniu i nie chciał mieć dziury w nodze.  
\- Uważaj.- mruknął.  
\- Sherlock naprawi.-powiedział z mocą i John zaczął się zastanawiać.  
\- Co naprawi?  
\- Nogę.  
\- Jak? - zmarszczył brwi. Nie był pewien, co ma o tym myśleć. Czy Sherlock rozumiał w ogóle, co mówi?  
Zwierzoczłek zaczął ćwierkać z zapałem i John wiedział, że właśnie znów wyszli poza jego słownik.Zmarszczył brwi i pomyślał, że jeśli ten amatorski masaż miałby coś dać, to chyba powinien najpierw zdjąć dżinsy. Sherlock wpadł na to samo równie szybko i zaczął szarpać go za nogawkę spodni, sycząc z frustracji, kiedy mocny materiał nie ustępował. Niestety nadal nie rozumiał zasady działania ubrań i John musiał uważać, żeby mu ich ciągle nie niszczył.  
\- Hej!- zaprotestował.- Zepsujesz mi spodnie!  
Teraz Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i wgapił się w niego znacząco.  
\- Jooohn! Zdejm!- powiedział głośno. John westchnął.  
\- Nie. Bo mnie podrapiesz. Pazurami. -pokazał mu palcem o czym mówi.  
\- Nie! -zaprotestował od razu poruszony masażysta.- Zdejm!  
\- Co najwyżej zdejmuj…-mruknął John, ale był na tyle otumaniony przeciwbólowymi lekami, że zaczął rozpinać pasek.  
\- Ale uważaj na te ostre pazury. Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłem, że moja skóra jest cienka i delikatna i mocno ukrwiona. A na udzie jest jeszcze tętnica udowa… jak ją przetniesz…-ale widział, że Sherlock już go nie słucha. Mruczał coś pod nosem i oglądał swoje dłonie, jakby próbował rozgryźć, co jest nie tak z jego pazurami.  
\- Powinieneś je obciąć.- podpowiedział John.- Idź do łazienki nad umywalka jest szafka. Otwórz ja i znajdź takie niebieskie pudełko. Przynieś je. –widząc niezbyt pewne wachlowanie dużych uszu, dodał cierpliwie.- Niebieskie. Pudełko. Czego nie rozumiesz?  
\- Szaf-ka.-odparł cicho Sherlock. Choć minęło tak niewiele czasu odkąd nauczył pierwszego słowa, od samego początku nie lubił się przyznawać do jakiejkolwiek niewiedzy.  
John westchnął głęboko i zwlókł się z łóżka, posykując z bólu i zrobił prezentacje z wyposażenia łazienki. Potem wrócił z dużymi cążkami, których nigdy nie miał do czego użyć, a teraz okazały się jak znalazł. Długo musiał przekonywać Sherlocka (i demonstrować to na sobie) że cążki to nie średniowieczne narzędzie do obcinania palców opornym Obcym, ale w końcu jakoś im się udało skrócić pazury i mniej więcej je wyrównać.  
Sherlock parskał i syczał prawie cały czas, a potem długo oglądał swoje palce, ewidentnie nie pogodzony z utratą jednego ze swoich narzędzi do polowania.  
\- Odrosną.-John pocieszał go bez końca, ale Sherlock długo ćwierkał bardzo nieszczęśliwie i cienko. Aż Watson musiał wstać, znowu, i ukoić jego ból duszy kiełbasą. Przekonując go, przy okazji, że nie potrzebuje pazurów, żeby polować, a poza tym nie potrzebuje polować, bo John zapewnia mu aprowizację i nie grozi mu śmierć głodowa.  
Potem mógł wreszcie położyć się na swoim łóżku, z westchnieniem ulgi, bo tak naprawdę zdążył zapomnieć, po co było to całe zamieszanie. Ale Sherlock pamiętał- ćwierkając przynaglająco, zaczął znowu ściągać mu dżinsy i John nie mając ani odrobiny siły na dalszy opór, zdjął znów spodnie i położył je obok łóżka.  
\- Tylko, błagam cię, uważaj, żeby mi niczego nie złamać.- powiedział, wzdychając po raz kolejny z rezygnacją. Sherlock był tak silny, że prośba była na poważnie. Przez następne kilka chwil zwierzoczłek skupił swoją uwagę na jego udzie, badał je, obmacując dość gruntowanie, ale na szczęście – również bezboleśnie i John pomyślał, że jak na posiadacza takich łapsk, tamten potrafi być bardzo, bardzo delikatny. Jego dłonie były ciepłe i John poczuł jak powoli to ugniatanie i próbowanie rozgrzewa mu udo i rozluźnia przyjemnie mięśnie. Ból nie był już taki mocny i skupiony na jednym miejscu.  
Watson miał już wiele razy do czynienia z profesjonalnymi masażystami i fizjoterapeutami, ale musiał przygnać ze zdziwieniem, że ich praca nigdy nie dawała tak szybkich i mocnych efektów. Długo tak leżał, coraz bardziej się rozluźniając, gdy zrozumiał, ze nic mu nie grozi. Po jakimś czasie przypomniał sobie, że to wszystko jest nieco dziwne.  
\- Sherlock?- nie wiedział, o co zapytać, a jeszcze musiał pamiętać o ograniczeniach w słowniku Sherlocka.- Co ty mi robisz?  
\- Naprawiam nogę.- stwierdził tamten prosto i bez wahania, nie przestając ugniatać i naciskać. - Boli?-zainteresował się po chwili.  
\- No właśnie- dużo mniej. Jak ty to zrobiłeś? Nigdy nikt tak szybko nie naprawił mi nogi.  
\- Nie naprawi całkiem.- powiedział Sherlock powoli i jakby zastanawiał się jak zareagować.- Mięso. Zepsute. -dodał i John prawie usiadł z zaskoczenia.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Jak…? i… przecież mówili, że to psychosomatyczne…  
Sherlock nie odpowiadał, ale John się nie dziwił. Dużo słów, niejasnych i mało konkretów.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że mam uszkodzone coś w nodze? Przecież nie możesz zajrzeć do środka?  
Sherlock był cicho przez długą chwilę, pewnie się zastanawiał.  
\- Dotykam i czuje.- stwierdził potem, jakby to było coś zupełnie oczywistego.- John nie czuje?  
\- Nie. Choć jestem lekarzem. A inni lekarze, którzy lepiej się na tym znają, też tego nie znaleźli. Miałem robione naprawdę dużo badań i nic nie odbiegało od normy. Wszystko było OK.- uprościł przekaz.- Powiedzieli mi, że mam zdrową nogę. I że nie powinna mnie boleć- a skoro boli, to musi być psychosomatyczne. A potem miałem refleksoterapię, chodziłem do terapeutki, która próbowała mnie nauczyć rozwiązywać problemy… A ty…- urwał, nie wiedząc, jak zakończyć to zdanie.  
Sherlock go nadal zaskakiwał, ale obecna sytuacja wykraczała poza zwykłe „interpretuję to inaczej, bo jestem nie z tej ziemi”. To była sytuacja z rodzaju: "a jednak cuda się zdarzają" i John przez chwile czuł, oprócz wdzięczności, także odrobin lęku. Do czego był jeszcze zdolny ten wielki, kudłaty drapieżnik, jeśli potrafi zidentyfikować dotykiem coś, czego lekarze nie potrafili nawet zobaczyć za pomocą najbardziej nowoczesnych urządzeń? John nie wiedział nawet, jak to jest możliwe. Oczywiście byli jacyś uzdrowiciele, znachorzy, kapłani dziwnych religii… ale jako lekarz nigdy w to nie wierzył i nawet porażką medycyny konwencjonalnej nie zmusiła go do zmiany zdania. Ale jak inaczej miał zakwalifikować to, co się właśnie z nim działo? A dziać się musiało sporo, bo czuł, że ból w udzie powoli znika, rozpływa się jak masło pod ciepłym dotykiem wielkich łap.  
\- Sherlock umie naprawiać nogę, rękę. Nie umie naprawić głowy.- stwierdził wyjaśniająco, co wzbudziło w John kolejne pytania.  
\- Jak?.. co to znaczy: naprawiać głowę?- zapytał w końcu, wbrew sobie ciekawy, czy chodzi o fizyczne uszkodzenia, czy psychikę. Czy może coś zupełnie innego. Tamten parsknął głośno. John nie wiedział, co to miało znaczyć, ale masaż był tak przyjemny, że nie miał nic przeciwko oczekiwaniu na odpowiedz przez następne pół godziny.  
W końcu jednak Sherlock zebrał wszystkie słowa, których potrzebował:  
\- Kiedy krew z głowy, nie mogę zatrzymać. Kiedy boli w środku nie mogę naprawić. Ale noga, ręka, plecy… mięś- nie.- wymówił z trudem.- To mogę naprawić.  
\- Wow!- wyrwało się Johnowi spod serca. – Czy wy potraficie… zatrzymać krwawienie? -nie wiedział czy dobrze to rozumie.  
\- Kwa… krwa- wienie?-zapytał Sherlock uciskając mocno punkty nad kolanem. Do rozluźniającego masażu dołączyła właśnie najwyraźniej akupunktura. John nie miał nic przeciwko. Ból zniknął już całkowicie i teraz bał się poruszyć, żeby nie spłoszyć tego cudownego nie- bólu.  
\- Krwawienie to jest jak krew wypływa z ciała.-podpowiedział .- Czyli potraficie koagulować krew? Rękami?  
Sherlock znów westchnął. Najwyraźniej albo John się wygłupił, albo tamtemu znów brakło słów.  
\- Jedni umieją naprawić krwa… wienie rękami, a jedni nie.  
\- Ale w jaki sposób?-dopytywał John wstrząśnięty implikacjami.  
\- Rodzą się. I robią test, kto co umie. A jak umie naprawiać ciało, krew albo brzuch, albo rodzenie dzieci, to jest ważny. Nie zabijać. Dostaje mięso. Ja nie chciałem.  
John zastanawiał się, odważając się leciutko, na próbę, napiąć mięśnie masowanego uda. Nie bolało, więc napiął je mocniej. Możliwe, że część tego cudu zawdzięczał środkom przeciwbólowym, które zażył wcześniej, ale coś mu mówiło, że jednak nie o to chodzi. Ból nadal się nie pojawiał. I John zaczynał mieć nadzieję, wbrew logice, oraz całej swej medycznej wiedzy, którą wchłonął przez całe życie. Spróbował podnieść nogę a wtedy Sherlock, który ciągle jej dotykał, zasyczał deprymująco.  
\- John nie rusza. Jeszcze nie naprawiona.  
\- Oczywiście.- natychmiast się zgodził. Jeśli ktoś robi cuda, nie spierasz się z nim. – Ale jak to się robi? Jak to robicie- jak naprawiacie nogi? powiedziałeś, że czujesz moje uszkodzone nerwy i mięśnie, ale JAK?  
Sherlock dotknął ostrożnie palcami pachwiny Johna, który podskoczył zdziwiony.  
\- Może tu lepiej nie… -zaczął, ale Sherlock nie przesuwał palców.  
\- Tutaj też.- powiedział stanowczo. – Jak rękę na nodze to jest jakby… takie, jak dotykanie czegoś, co rusza. Się. Albo… prąd w ścianie.  
John zastanowił się, skąd ten prąd i przypomniał sobie, jak Sherlock pokopało, kiedy przez przypadek (albo i celowo- nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy rozumie ostrzeżenia, albo czy sobie je bierze do serca) dotknął drutu bez izolacji wystającego ze ściany.  
\- Wibracja? Elektryczność?-zgadywał.- Chodzi o wibracje? Łaskotanie? Promieniowanie? Co? \- Nie wie. Pachnie inaczej, też. Zepsuta noga.  
John podejrzewał, że on też nie wie. No bo jak pachnie „zepsuta” noga? Poddał się- nie było chyba sensu drążyć tego tematu.  
\- I nie badałeś tego nigdy? To jest… fenomenalne! U nas tak nie potrafimy. Niektórzy twierdzą, że potrafią, ale nie ma na to dowodów. Zaczynamy szkolić psy, żeby dawały znać, kiedy ktoś ma zły poziom cukru albo wywąchały raka… ale to wszystko jeszcze początek. A ty… wy… potraficie wyczuć chorobę?  
John uświadomił sobie, że zadaje zbyt trudne pytania, ze zbyt duża ilością trudnych słów. Ale teraz on miał problemy komunikacyjne, bo nie potrafił wymyślić, jakich użyć, żeby być zrozumiałym.  
\- Czy nikt z was?... czy ty? Czy ktoś?.. nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć… nigdy nie dziwiło cię, że potraficie wyleczyć kogoś za pomocą rąk?  
Sherlock ugniatał mu teraz biodro i chyba był to newralgiczny moment terapii, bo machał uszami w skupieniu. I nie odpowiadał.  
John już odpuścił, pomyślał, że może porozmawiać o tym jak skończą część manualna, ale po kilku minutach Sherlock w końcu powiedział:  
\- U nas tak jest. C-co leczą, to leczą. Tak jest i było. To proste dla tych co umieją, a ci co nie, to nie mogą rozumieć. I tyle.  
John rozważał implikacje i nadal nie rozumiał, jak to możliwe, tym bardziej- jakim cudem działa na niego samego, z innego świata, ale domyślał się, że nie wyciągnie z niego więcej. Najwyraźniej, tam skąd pochodził Sherlock, nieznajomość własnej fizjologii nie przeszkadzała im w skutecznym leczeniu.  
Zastanawiał się nad tym długo, posykując cicho z powodu werwy z jaką Sherlock wykonywał pracę. W końcu spytał:  
\- A jak to możliwe, że twoja… umiejętność, talent, czy coś.. działa tutaj, na mnie?  
\- Nie wiem.- powiedział prosto Sherlock, uznając sprawę za wyjaśnioną, bo po tych słowach nie nastąpił żaden ciąg dalszy.  
John postanowił się cieszyć z tego co ma; co tak hojnie mu ofiarowano i nie zdawać więcej pytań. Może kiedyś jeszcze do tego wrócą. Może kiedyś kiedy Sherlock pozna więcej medycznego słownictwa i wiedzy o fizjologii człowieka… Teraz skupił się na napawaniu nowym stanem wygody i rozluźnienia. Tak bardzo- że w końcu zasnął. Kiedy się obudził, godzinę później, noga nie bolała go nadal.


	3. Chapter 3

Pewnego ranka John wstał z łóżka z myślą, że to może być dobry dzień na wykąpanie Sherlocka. Mróz był słaby, niebo przejrzyste, szadź skrzyła się dookoła chaty, a w środku było bardzo ciepło.  
Sherlock jak zwykle spał na dywanie przed kominkiem i John zastanawiał się, co robił poprzedniej nocy, bo wyglądał gorzej, niż zwykle- włosy skołtunione i brudne, pełne gałązek i resztek liści, na stopach i dłoniach błoto, a na plecach kilka nowych rozcięć i otarć. Widać było tylko jego plecy, bo , jak zwykle, spał zwinięty w ciasna kulkę, ale po ich wyglądzie można było się domyślić, że kiedy się obudzi i rozwinie, ujawnią się kolejne skaleczenia.  
John dał mu najpierw pospać, bo wyspany Sherlock był spokojniejszy.  
Zdążył w tym czasie zjeść śniadanie i przygotować je dla współlokatora - nie było dużo do roboty, właściwie wszystko sprowadzało się kilku wariancji na ten sam temat: wyciągnąć mięso z lodówki, podgrzać przez chwile albo poddusić, najwyżej przez parę minut, żeby w środku nadal było surowe, położyć je na talerzu i postawić obok kubek letniego mleka. Czy to było śniadanie, obiad, czy kolacja- zmieniała się tylko pora dnia i rodzaj mięsa, bo tylko Johnowi kiedykolwiek zależało na urozmaicaniu jadłospisu. Sherlock było wszystko jedno, póki to, co jadł, było mięsem. Tylko Johnowi zależało, żeby jadł cokolwiek innego; ale po bezskutecznych próbach przyzwyczajenia go do posiłków gotowanych, przyprawionych czymkolwiek, albo rozszerzonych o warzywa i owoce, musiał się w końcu poddać i ku uldze tamtego, przestał eksperymentować.  
Kiedy zwierzoczłek wstał, wyglądał na zadowolonego, więc John podsunął mu talerz i mleko i poszedł nalać wody do wanny. Potem szybko wrócił, żeby go przypilnować. Nie zdradzając przy tym, że dziś to on będzie się kąpał – to by tylko niepotrzebne powiększyło stres wszystkich zaangażowanych.  
Kiedy współlokator skończył jeść, zaprowadził go do łazienki i zamknął drzwi (żeby ciepło i Sherlock nie uciekali). Sherlock posłusznie dał się poprowadzić- myślał pewnie, że John znów będzie go opatrywał; bo choć John wiedział już od jakiegoś czasu, że w zasadzie to zbędny trud, to jego lekarskie instynkty nie pozwalały mu znosić krwawiących ran w pobliżu. Ale kiedy Sherlock zobaczył pełną wody wannę, najeżył się wyraźnie, a ogon zaczął mu latać we wszystkie strony  
\- Nie.-powiedział najbardziej stanowczo i wyraźnie, jak mógł, ale potem wyszedł z roli, bo zaczął piszczeć. John wiedział już, po poprzednich doświadczeniach, że zaraz zrobi mu się go żal i nie chciał czekać, aż całkiem się podda. Dlatego szybko zaczął go wpychać do wanny, tłumacząc się równocześnie, bo nie potrafił znieść tak dużych wyrzutów sumienia, jakie ogarniały go na widok tak wyraźnego nieszczęścia:  
\- Sherlock, musisz to zrobić, popatrz na siebie, jesteś brudny, wyczyszczenie tego na sucho zajmie ci pół dnia, a w dodatku…- John podejrzewał, że Sherlock doskonale go rozumie, jego zdolność do nauki wydawała się nieograniczona, ale teraz wyglądało, że te słowa do niego nie trafiają- całe ciało miał napięte jak struna; stał z opuszczoną głową i uszami i zaciśniętymi dłońmi i wyglądał jakby szykował się do walki i obrony zarazem, wrośnięty w ziemię pazurami, mimo wysiłków Johna- kiedy chciał, potrafił być bardzo trudny do ruszenia. John nie miał zamiaru dać się zastraszyć, ani słuchać swoich wyrzutów sumienia, więc popchnął go w stronę wanny bardziej stanowczo i powiedział:  
\- Wyszedłbym, żeby ci dać trochę prywatności, ale wiem, że jak tylko wyjdę, to stąd zwiejesz. Powiedz mi w ogóle-czemu tak nienawidzisz wody?  
Postanowił zająć jego uwagę gadaniem, ale Sherlock nie miał ochoty na pogawędki. Spojrzał spode łba.  
\- Woda robi choroby.  
\- No super. –John uśmiechnął się niewesoło.- To stare ludzkie przesądy, wiesz? Ludzie tak myśleli do XIX wieku, przynajmniej niektórzy, w niektórych miejscach na świecie. Ale to bezsens. Jeśli tylko woda jest ciepła… a ta jest, zapewniam cię. No, wskakuj. Nie mamy całego dnia. Im dłużej zwlekamy, tym dłużej… się boisz.-dokończył szczerze, ale z przykrością. Sam nie znosił, kiedy ktoś zarzucał mu strach i nie chciał robić tego Sherlockowi. Ale taka była prawda- to strach przed bólem, a nie ból były najgorsza częścią każdego nieprzyjemnego doświadczenia. A był pewien, że to nie będzie bolało i chciał, żeby Sherlock też się o tym przekonał. Wziął go za rękę i popchnął w stronę wanny.  
Sherlock zaczął syczeć i skulił się jeszcze bardziej, ale w końcu dał się wepchnąć do wanny, choć powoli z tak napiętymi mięśniami, że jego ciało straciło cała zwykła gibkość i właściwą sobie elastyczność i elegancje ruchów. Powoli i ostrożnie, jakby się spodziewał, że w wannie czai się jakieś uśpione zło, włożył do niej najpierw jedną, a potem drugą stopę. John dał mu chwile, ale potem chwycił za ramię i zmusił do kucnięcia. Tamten był spokojny, ale widać było po dreszczach, ile go to kosztuje wysiłku.  
\- No i co? Nie tak źle, prawda? Ciepło...-powiedział i zaczął oblewać go ciepłą wodą z prysznica. Sherlock oparł się o ściankę wanny i zamknął oczy. Nie rozluźnił się ani odrobinę, ale brud i śmieci z jego sierści unosiły się teraz na powierzchni wody, czyli przynajmniej jeden cel został osiągnięty.  
\- No już, wszystko jest dobrze, widzisz? Jest ci ciepło i miło, prawda? Tylko się naucz tym cieszyć. Wody jest za mało, żebyś się utopił, choćbyś nawet chciał. A poza tym ja tu jestem i nic ci się nie stanie. Potem wytrę cię ręcznikiem i zapakuje do szlafroka i nie będzie ci zimno, ani przez chwile, obiecuję.- John, nieświadomie zaczął mówić miękkim i wysokim głosem, jak do bardzo małego dziecka.- A potem usiądziemy sobie przed kominkiem i poczytam się encyklopedie tak, jak lubisz. Albo historie Anglii…  
\- Nie bajki.- zaznaczył szybko Sherlock; nadal lekko obrażony za to, że ktoś śmiał czytać mu nieprawdziwe historie.  
\- Nie bajki.- przytaknął John stanowczo i wylał sobie na ręce szampon dla dzieci. Nie chciał, żeby ta pierwsza w życiu kąpiel zwierzoczłowieka stała się traumatycznym przeżyciem dla nich obu.  
\- Teraz umyje ci głowę.- ostrzegł go.-Nie będzie piekło w oczy, ale na wszelki wypadek zamknij je…  
Sherlock próbował się zastosować do polecenia, ale podejrzliwość zwyciężyła i jedno oko pozostało tylko zmrużone, a nie zamknięte. John uśmiechnął się do siebie. Sherlock mógł mieć 190 IQ, wchłaniać wiedze jak komputer, mieć niemal niezniszczalne ciało i instynkt dzikiego drapieżnika, ale tak często był po prostu nieufnym, zachowawczym, świrem. Szampon pienił się obficie i pachniał rumiankiem- John miał nadzieje, że ten nadludzki nos jakoś to zniesie. Wymył mu włosy i zaczął mu masować czaszkę i tamten poprawił się w wannie, a nawet oparł głowę o krawędź wygodniej. John pomyślał, że ciepło zaczęło działać… po chwili spłukał włochatą głowę prysznicem i woda zrobiła się stanowczo bardzo, bardzo brudna. Wyciągnął więc korek między stopami Sherlocka i odkręcił równocześnie kurek z gorąca wodą, żeby uzupełnić ubytek.  
\- Powiedz, jak będzie za gorąca.- ostrzegł, ale chyba bezcelowo, bo Sherlock sflaczał jak lalka i nareszcie naprawdę zamknął oczy.  
„Wreszcie” pomyślał i mając dostęp do długich włosów na rękach i nogach zaczął je myć jak włosy na głowie (były tylko niewiele krótsze i rzadsze). A Sherlock zaczął pomrukiwać. Nie tak jak kot, raczej jak puma, albo tygrys- głębokim, niskim dźwiękiem z dna klatki piersiowej, który czuć było przez skórę, jak wibracje basów z głośnika. John znów się uśmiechnął. Może ta pierwsza kąpiel nie okaże się ostatnią?  
Opłukał go z piany i wyczesał palcami resztki szamponu pod strugą wody z prysznica. Sherlock nie próbował nawet kontrolować sytuacji i John miał nadzieję, że jest to doznanie, które będzie chciał powtórzyć- przynajmniej raz na dwa tygodnie. Potem pociągnął go do góry, żeby wstał i zawinął go w wielkim ręczniku jak krokiet.  
\- Jak się czujesz?- zapytał, dla formalności bo widział, że jest dobrze.  
\- Śpiący.- tamten mruknął głęboko i trochę niewyraźnie.  
\- Dobrze. Poczekaj tu, nie ruszaj się, nie zdejmuj ręcznika. Wracam za sekundę.  
\- Już.  
\- Co już?- John zmarszczył czoło.  
\- Sekunda. –stwierdził Sherlock i oblizał nos różowym językiem. John uświadomił sobie, że to miał być żart. Niezbyt dobry, ale być może pierwszy, jaki Sherlock w życiu wymyślił, więc należało go docenić.  
\- Tak, to śmieszne. Bardzo dobre… A teraz tu zostań. I nie żartuje. Bo jak się ruszysz, to ręcznik spadanie i zmarzniesz. A tego byśmy nie chcieli. Obaj.- dodał i poszedł po szlafrok.  
Po chwili siedzieli obaj na prawie czystym (John wytrzepał go za rogiem i przejechał odkurzaczem) dywaniku przed ogniem, a Sherlock (który wyglądał bardzo ludzko w puchatym, białym szlafroku) dostał pozwolenie by sam wybrał książkę, której chce posłuchać. Wyglądał nadal na sennego i zadowolonego.  
\- Ta.- wybrał w końcu i jeszcze raz obwąchał kołnierz szlafroka. John zapewniał go już pięć razy, że wziął świeżo wyprany z szafki, ale Sherlock wyraźnie nie mógł się oswoić z zapachem i co chwilę go wąchał i skubał zębami. John obejrzał okładkę.  
\- Oczywiście, encyklopedia.-obiecał mu, więc nie mógł się teraz wycofać, ale nie lubił czytać tego rodzaju książek. Po pierwsze dlatego, że były nudne, choć czasem pouczające, nawet dla niego samego, ale głównie dlatego, że nie miał wyraźnie zaznaczonego końca- każde hasło miało odnośniki i nie można było powiedzieć, że skończył się rozdział i na następny Sherlock musi poczekać do jutra.  
Ale John lubił to i tak, wiedząc, że Sherlock to bardzo lubi. Może dlatego, że gdy czytał sam szło mu to wolniej, a może lubił jak go ktoś wyręczał? John nie miał pojęcia. Cieszył się tylko, że Sherlock nie zamęcza go prośbami o czytanie już tak często, jak kiedyś.  
\- To gdzie zaczynami? Chyba skończyliśmy na literze K… co to było ostatnio?  
Sherlock przekartkował ciężką książkę i wręczył ją otwartą, pokazując pazurem hasło.  
\- Czytał. Sam.  
\- Ach tak? OK, więc dzisiaj zaczynamy od… kostykosteroidów. O, coś dla ciebie.  


***

20 grudnia spadł pierwszy śnieg, dość spóźniony w tym roku.  
Ale za to, gdy zaczął padać wieczorem, to przestał dopiero następnego dnia rano. Kiedy John spojrzał przez okno, las był biały, cichy i pusty przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, póki nie dostrzegł wielu łańcuszków małych śladów zwierząt, przebiegających przez jego polane w swoich ważnych sprawach. Od razu pomyślał o Sherlocku tropiącym zające z nosem przy ziemi i zaczął cicho chichotać. Sherlock usłyszał to i podniósł głowę z materaca -nadal lekceważył poduszkę i kołdrę, które leżały koło niego- John uznał, że pod kołdrą jest mu za gorąco, a poduszka widocznie nie pasowała do jego zwiniętej pozycji.  
\- Widziałeś kiedyś śnieg?- zapytał wskazując na okno.  
Sherlock wyjrzał przez nie i zmarszczył nos.  
\- Śnieg.-powtórzył, smakując nowe słowo. John wiedział, że żadne opisy nie maja sensu. Sherlock musiał zbadać go sam… ale skoro temperatura spadła poniżej zera, pomyślał, że musi mu założyć choćby buty, jeśli nie płaszcz i szalik. Znów zachichotał dodając ubranie do mentalnego obrazu tropiącego Sherlocka.  
Na taką właśnie okazję, kupił już dawno temu duży płaszcz i szalik i czapkę, ale Sherlock tylko z obowiązku dał się w nie kiedyś ubrać. Widać było, że jest bardzo zdenerwowany i skonfundowany; całe jego ciało zdradzało głęboką chęć ucieczki. Kiedy John zapiął płaszcz i zawiązał szalik i pomyślał, że Sherlock z odległości paru metrów mógłby udawać człowieka… Niestety, ten natychmiast zaczął obwąchiwać siebie podejrzliwie, skubiąc zębami za szalik i ciągnąc za rękawy płaszcza. W końcu ćwierknął i zaczął piszczeć, zerkając na Johna prosząco. John już dawno zrozumiał, że nie jest w stanie oprzeć się mocy tego spojrzenia. Sherlock wyglądał wtedy tak zabawnie, a zarazem rozpaczliwie- jak mały, bezbronny szczeniaczek, który życie zbyt wiele razy kopnęło w mały zadek. John podejrzewał, że Sherlock wie doskonale już o tej słabości i niecnie ją wykorzystuje, ale ponieważ na razie robił to rzadko, więc dalej przymykał na to oczy.  
Wtedy też oczywiście ustąpił- a ponieważ Sherlock źle radził sobie z guzikami, zaczął je rozpinać za niego. Natomiast co do szalika był stanowczy i nadąsany zwierzoczłek nie miał wyjścia- posłuchał. Kiedy wrócił po godzinie, szalika oczywiście na jego szyi już nie było.  
John zmarszczył groźnie brwi i zaczął przesłuchanie:  
\- Co zrobiłeś z szalikiem?  
Sherlock wysunął koniuszek języka i ułożył twarz w podpatrzonej u John pantomimie wyrażającej głęboki namysł.  
\- Nie. Wiem.- powiedział najwyraźniej, jak umiał. A ponieważ John nadal groźnie marszczył brwi i trzymał założone ręce w stanowczej odmowie odpuszczenia mu tym razem, dodał:  
\- Zgubił.  
\- Nie żadne zgubił, tylko zrzucił i zostawiał gdzieś na drzewie!- krzyknął.- Wydałem na to ubranie kasę. A ty je i tak po prostu wyrzuciłeś. Akurat szalika mógłbym używać sam, jak ty nie chciałeś.  
Sherlock poczuł się skarcony i od razu rzucił się z powrotem do lasu, i John nie wiedział, czy się może wystraszył, ale po kilkunastu minutach wrócił, trzymając tryumfalnie trochę brudny szalik.  
\- Tu jest. Nie rzucił. Spadło.  
John trochę się rozpogodził, widząc jego skruchę i pełna chęć współpracy- wpadał szybko w złość, ale jeszcze szybciej się jej pozbywał.  
\- Dobra. Daj ten szalik. Zapomnijmy o tym.

Ale teraz spadł śnieg i było naprawdę bardzo zimno. I John postanowił wykorzystać każdy wybieg, żeby przekonać Sherlocka do noszenia co najmniej butów. „Może jeśli mu wmówię, że śnieg jest szkodliwy i trzeba się przed nim chronić?”- John uświadomił sobie, że długo tego kłamstwa nie obroni, ale postanowił spróbować i tak. Do tej pory nie wiedział, jak to jest z odpornością Sherlocka, ale biologia i prawdopodobieństwo wykazywałyby, że nie może być odporny na wszystko. Być może ich organizmy (mimo pozornego podobieństwa) były zbyt różne, by się wymieniać chorobami, ale John nie miał jak tego zweryfikować, a musiał za wszelka cenę ochronić go przed choroba.  
Na razie Sherlock wyglądał na zafascynowanego nowym zjawiskiem. Stał przed oknem, nos prawie rozpłaszczony na szybie i chłonął widok. John chrząknął:  
\- To białe to śnieg. Nie wolno po nim chodzić na bosaka! Bo zachorujesz i umrzesz. I dobrze by było, gdybyś ubrał palto, albo choć szalik.  
Sherlock przeniósł na niego spojrzenie i zmarszczył nos na wspomnienie ubrania.  
\- Szalik.-powtórzył i tym razem John nie umiał powiedzieć, o co mu chodzi.  
\- Założysz buty? I płaszcz?-zapytał z nadzieją.  
\- Szalik.- powiedział Sherlock z namysłem i nutką uporu. John zrozumiał, że właśnie zgodził się na szalik; pewnie dlatego, że był najmniej kłopotliwy.  
\- A buty?- kontynuował licytację.- Nie wolno wychodzić bez butów, jak jest śnieg.- spróbował. W końcu Sherlock nie wie, co to śnieg. Może być zamarzniętym kwasem solnym?  
Sherlock zmarszczył nos i wyszczerzył zęby, oblizując usta. Może zaczynał ustępować?  
\- Jeśli nie ubierzesz butów, to nie wypuszczę cię z domu. I nie zbadasz sobie nic ciekawego, a śnieg jest bardzo ciekawy. Zwłaszcza pod lupą. - (tu go olśniło) - Gdybyś miał płaszcz, mógłbyś włożyć do kieszeni lupę…  
\- Pasek.- powiedział Sherlock rezolutnie i John przypomniał sobie, że zrobił mu pas z kieszeniami na takie okazje. Pożałował natychmiast swej dobroci serca.  
\- Czemu nie chcesz ubrania?- zapytał w końcu bezradnie, bo już tracił cierpliwość.- Co jest nie tak z płaszczem?  
\- Pachnie.- powiedział Sherlock. - Zwierzęta uciekają. Ja nie mogę. Gonić.  
John zastanowił się nad sensem tego, co usłyszał.  
\- Mówisz, że płaszcz śmierdzi? Ale jest nowy.  
\- Śmierdzi.-upierał się Sherlock. -I ciasno.  
\- Śmierdzi… nowością?- zaryzykował John podnosząc brwi bo bardzo chciał zrozumieć.- I nie był za ciasny, obmierzyłem cię wcześniej.-zmarszczył się znowu.  
\- Ciasno.- Sherlock się uparł. Machał ogonem nie zadowolony. Fakt, płaszcze nie szyto na ludzi z ogonami.  
\- Dobra. Czyli włożysz szalik i buty.-zaproponował John otwierając licytację. Sherlock skulił uszy i podkulił ogon. Nie podobało mu się, ale powiedział:  
\- Dobra.  
John zatarł w duchu ręce, wyskoczył z łóżka i zanim tamten się rozmyśli, porwał swój własny szaliki buty z szafki. Postawił je koło długich włochatych stóp i nie czekając, aż lekko oporny Sherlock się nimi zajmie, posadził go na krześle i ubrał mu buty, zawiązując je bardzo mocno („żeby mi nie wmawiał, że mu spadły”).  
Sherlock wyglądał nadal na mocno zdegustowanego, ale równocześnie chciał już bardzo wyjść na zewnątrz i zbadać to coś nowego, więc sam grzecznie owinął szyje szalikiem i wyprysnął na zewnątrz przez drzwi, zapominając o lupie. John obserwował go przez okno jak ostrożnie zrobił kilka kroków i… wywrócił się, robiąc orła prosto w śnieg. Buty nie były może tak dobrym pomysłem, jak sądził chwilę temu.  
\- Sherlock!- krzyknął i pobiegł go ratować w kapciach i piżamie. Sherlock gramolił się na kolanach, kiedy go John dopadał i zaczął podnosić i otrzepywać energicznie ze śniegu.  
\- Joohn. Bez. Buty.- wytknął mu Sherlock od razu, jak tylko przestał przypominać bałwana.  
\- Zaraz włożę. Ja jestem zahartowany. - zapewnił go John, ciągnąc w stronę domu, żeby się ogrzał i wytarł do sucha, zanim resztki śniegu do końca przemoczą mu futro. Sherlock nie chciał wracać tak szybko, ale w końcu dał się tam zawlec.  
\- Joohn. Buty.- John nie wiedział, czy Sherlock się niepokoi o jego cenne zdrowie, czy wytyka niekonsekwencję.  
\- Trudno. Teraz musisz się ogrzać. Zobaczysz, jak śnieg stopnieje… to nie będzie tak fajnie.  
Dla Sherlock na razie to były puste słowa, ale kiedy śnieg rzeczywiście stopniał i zrobiło mu się mokro, zaczął być niezadowolony i rozczarowany.  
\- Śnieg. Woda. Teraz.- powiedział po polizaniu ręki i przekonaniu się, że śnieg to tylko woda.  
\- Tak, śnieg to zamarznięta woda. Od której się choruje, kiedy jest jej za dużo.- powiedział stanowczo John, wycierając go równocześnie wielkim puchatym ręcznikiem.- Siądź przy kominku, zaraz dorzucę do ognia i wyschniesz. I dopiero wtedy będziesz mógł wyjść znowu.- powiedział surowo, przypominając sobie, że dokładnie to samo słyszał wiele razy w dzieciństwie, gdy zamoczył w zimie skarpetki.  
Sherlock ćwierknął niecierpliwie i John odwrócił się, by ukryć uśmiech, którego nie potrafił zatrzymać. Wielki Obcy zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo, jak on sam w dzieciństwie: nie chciał słuchać dorosłych, którzy nie rozumieli jaki śnieg jest fajny i ze natychmiast musi się z nim zapoznać bardziej szczegółowo.  
\- Dobra. Idź już. Ale jak zmarzniesz…- „o ile to w ogóle możliwe”- To natychmiast wracaj!  



	4. Chapter 4

Po kilku dniach John podjął jeszcze jedna próbę ubrania Sherlocka w coś więcej niż swój granatowy szalik, który- z niewiadomych przyczyn- spodobał się Obcemu najbardziej. Co w jego przypadku oznaczało tylko tyle, że go nie gubił, ani nie podarł, tylko trochę brudził za każdym wyjściem z chaty- ale to Johnowi nie przeszkadzało, mimo, że musiał go regularnie prać w rękach- jeśli za ta cenę zyskiwał choć iluzje ochrony Sherlocka przed zimna i wilgotna aurą.   
Tego dnia było bardzo zimno, wiało potężnie i nawet w środku chaty trudno im było utrzymać znośną temperaturę. Ostrzeżenia ciotki o niemożności spędzenia zimy w chacie zaczęły brzmieć sensowniej. John bał się wypuścić Sherlocka z domu, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł go przywiązać do łóżka. Buty, po poprzedniej porażce, absolutnie nie wchodziły w grę- Sherlock nie chciał ich ubierać, bo nie umiał w nich chodzić, a nie mógł się nauczyć, skoro odmawiał ich zakładania. Ale dzisiaj było na zewnątrz tak nieprzyjemnie, że John się uparł i zaczął kombinować. Usadził Sherlocka w fotelu i szybko, zanim Sherlock straci cierpliwość z którą było u niego krucho, jeśli w grę nie wchodziło ganianie po lesie, odszukał swoje stare spodnie- za duże w pasie i w biodrach- i wciągnął je na swojego zwierzoczłeka prawie przemocą. Jeżeli płaszcz był zbyt śmierdzący nowością i zbyt krępował ruchy, to stare, sprane spodnie, które sięgały do połowy łydek, powinny być w porządku. Sherlock zaskakująco nie protestował, kiedy John usadzał go na fotelu i wciągał mu po jednej nogawce na raz, jak małemu dziecku, które nie umie się samo ubrać. Ogon wsunął mu w lewą nogawkę, bo tam było trochę więcej miejsca.  
\- No i jak? Nie śmierdzą nowością?-zapytał ironicznie.  
Sherlock poruszył uchem.  
\- Śmierdzą szafą.-stwierdził bez zwłoki i wstał. Spodnie były na tyle szerokie, że nie krępowały mu ruchów i wyglądało na to, że pogodził się z ta ewentualnością.  
\- Dobre?- zapytał John mimo to, chcąc usłyszeć teraz, że coś jest z nimi nie tak, kiedy mógł to sam poprawić, niż pozwolić mu w nich wyjść i "zgubić" gdzieś w lesie.  
\- Dobre.- zgodził się Sherlock. - Nie wiem po co, ale dobre.  
Udało mu się nawet wypowiedzieć to jako w mare spójne zdanie i John nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej zadowolony z postępów w nauce, czy z tego, że zgodził się nosić spodnie. Wyglądał w nich co prawda komicznie- sięgały mu do kolan – tak, że John ledwo tłumił chichot.  
\- Czemu. Śmieje się?-spytał Sherlock poważnie, marszcząc nos i przypłaszczając uszy do czaszki w wyraźnej złości. John nie czytał jego wyrazów twarzy zbyt dobrze, ale najwyraźniej Sherlock nauczył się już rozpoznawać śmiech i może wyczytał coś o nim w książkach, co sprawiło, że teraz był podejrzliwy. John spróbował opanować rozbawienie, ale nie był w stanie i tylko pogorszył sprawę- wybuchając w końcu śmiechem. Sherlock stulił uszy jeszcze bardziej i popatrzył na swoje stopy.  
\- Nie chce.- powiedział niewyraźnie.  
\- Dlaczego?- udał zdziwienie John.  
\- Ciasno. Gorąco. Ogon boli.- powiedział Sherlock z butą.- John śmieje.  
John już się opanował z zaniepokojenia o swoja misję.  
\- Ale jak pójdziesz do lasu będzie zimno. A spodnie się rozciągną, jak w nich pochodzisz. Przestana być ciasne, zobaczysz. Jeszcze się przekonasz, że ubranie to nie taki zły pomysł.- i żeby się Sherlock nie rozmyślił i nie zaczął rozbierać, bo jego palce już zaczęły skubać za pasek od spodni, jakby je chciał rozpiąć, złapał go za dłonie i pociągnął w stronę drzwi.  
\- Eksperyment!- krzyknął w natchnieniu.- To jest eksperyment.- to słowo zawsze działało. Albo prawie zawsze. W tej sytuacji zadziałało ledwo, ledwo, bo Sherlock dał się wyciągnąć z chaty, ale nie wydawał się przekonany do całej tej idei i kiedy jego stopy dotknęły błota obrócił się i powiedział stanowczo.  
\- Nie chce.  
John jednak nie ustąpił i Sherlock, nadal nie przekonany, zrobił parę kroków i obejrzał się na niego.  
\- Dlaczego musi iść w tym?- zapytał i John mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał w jego tonie pretensje i głębokie nieszczęście.  
\- Bo jest zimno.-powtórzył John najbardziej bezwzględnie, jak potrafił. Czuł się jak surowa matka, która wmusza w swoje dziecko paskudne lekarstwo, które ma uratować mu życie. I Sherlock nawet wyglądał teraz jak włochaty, przerośnięty potomek kobiety-kot i Yeti. John nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się szeroko jak zupełny idiota.  
\- Jesteś całkiem… milutko wyglądasz. Tak... niegroźnie.  
\- Co to niegroźnie?  
\- No tak.- John zastanowił się chwile. Przyszło mu do głowy, że ten przymiotnik może akurat mu się nie spodobać - groźnemu, wielkiemu drapieżnikowi, który pochodził z gatunku dumnych i okrutnych drapieżników. Toteż trochę zmodyfikował definicje na użytek tej sytuacji.  
\- To znaczy… bardzo ładnie i elegancko.-powiedział uśmiechając się do siebie tym razem z zadowolenia ze swojego sprytu.- Gdyby cię teraz zobaczyli, nie pomyliliby cię z jeleniem.  
Sherlock poruszył stopami w błocku.  
\- Zimno. Dalej.  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jak się poruszasz, będzie cieplej. Albo zostań w domu- rozpalę ogień, zakryjemy wszystkie szpary w oknach… opatulimy się kołdrą i będzie nam ciepło. Co cię właściwie goni do tego lasu, co?  
Sherlock popatrzył w dal, na drzewa. Potem na Johna, by skończyć na swoich nogach.  
\- Dobra.- zgodził się po prostu. Może już chciał zdjąć z siebie to paskudztwo, a może było mu naprawdę zimniej, niż zwykle? John nie dociekał, zadowolony, że z nim zostanie. ”Zawsze to cieplej”-pomyślało mu się i nie wiedział, czy chodzi mu o dodatkowe 45 stopni Celsjusza (bo tyle Sherlock zwykle miał) czy o ciepło bardziej emocjonalne.  
Sherlock bardzo chętnie wrócił do domu i John pomógł mu się wyplątać ze spodni, co nie było takie proste, zważywszy na bardzo włochate i długie nogi. Potem usiadł na łóżku i przez ponad kwadrans zajmował się doprowadzaniem swojej sierści do ładu.  
\- No, nie zrobię z ciebie fana ubrań. -westchnął ciężko John i włożył spodnie do szuflady. Potem zaparzył duży dzbanek herbaty i postawił na nocnej szafce przy łóżku, żeby mieć go pod ręka.  
\- Wybieraj co czytamy.- powiedział zapraszająco, jako nagrodę i Sherlock z wielką energia i gorliwością zaczął przeszukiwać zgromadzony (czyli: przywłaszczony) księgozbiór (całkiem spory jak na chatkę w środku lasu).  
-To!- wykrzyknął wreszcie, wyciągając książkę o ptakach.- To przeczytaj.-powiedział, wskakując na łóżko, obok John jak wielki dzieciak, który nie może się doczekać swojej codziennej porcji bajek.  
\- Czemu ta? Czemu w ogóle tak lubisz jak ci czytam? Przecież już od dawna sam sobie czytasz. Tak jest wolniej.  
\- Lubi jak John czyta.  
\- Ale dlaczego?- John zmarszczył brwi. Naprawdę się nad tym zastanawiał już parę razy. \- Joohn czyta lepiej.  
\- To akurat nieprawda…  
\- John miły głos.- spróbował po raz drugi.  
\- Serio?- John zachichotał.- To mało prawdopodobne. Nikt mi nigdy tego nie mówił.  
Sherlock machnął uszami na przemian i wydął lekko dolną wargę.  
\- John robi dla mnie. Coś.  
Po tym John się zastanowił dłużej. Nie był pewien czy dobrze to rozumie.  
\- Chodzi ci o to, że robię coś dla ciebie? że wreszcie to ty mi rozkazujesz?  
\- Nie.- powiedział zdecydowanie.- John robi coś, bo mnie lubi.  
John zrobiło się miło i zdecydowanie cieplej.  
\- Tak, cholera. Lubię cię.-znów poczuł przypływ natchnienia.- I dlatego próbuje ci znaleźć ubranie. Żebyś nie zmarzł i nie umarł. Bo…- tu się zatrzymał bo sobie uświadomił, co chce powiedzieć.- Bo… gdybyś umarł, byłbym bardzo, bardzo smutny.  
Chciał powiedzieć to tak, żeby Sherlock na pewno go zrozumiał i żeby wiedział, co to znaczy.  
\- Przyzwyczaiłem się do ciebie.- powiedział smutno, ale Sherlock nie wyglądał na specjalnie poruszonego. Owinął się starannie kołdrą i prawie natychmiast zrobiło się pod nią gorąco.  
\- Sherlock nie umiera. A John czyta. Teraz.- zażądał wyniośle.  
John uśmiechnął się i otwarł książkę.  
\- No, to na czym skończyłeś?


	5. Chapter 5

John musiał iść do szpitala.  
Odwlekał to tak długo, jak się dało, nie wiedząc, ile potrwa jego nieobecność, jak zachowa się Sherlock i co zrozumie z wyjaśnień na ten temat; ale potrzebował zrobić sobie badania, żeby wiedzieć, czy może dalej bezpiecznie mieszkać na odludziu. Właściwie te badania mogły przynieść ewentualna korzyść Sherlockowi. Ale oznaczały, że John spędzi minimum tydzień poza domem.  
Próbował wprowadzić go w temat stopniowo i cierpliwie. Zaczął od opowiadaniu o szpitalach, ale nie był to dobry pomysł. Utknął haniebnie, już na samym początku, gdy okazało się, że Sherlock nie rozumie, dlaczego chorych należy gromadzić w jednym miejscu, albo rozumie to w zły sposób, bo kiedy się dowiedział, że John musi jechać do takiego miejsca, zaczął piszczeć i prosić, żeby nie jechał, bo zrobią z niego mięso.  
John znów miał okazję poczuć smutek, że Sherlock pochodzi ze świata, gdzie najwyraźniej bycie słabym i chorym nie oznacza pomocy ze strony otoczenia, a jedynym aktem łaski, na jaki mogło się liczyć, to skrócenie cierpień. Ale musiał się z tym zmierzyć:  
\- Nikt mi nie zrobi nic złego.- zaczął go uspokajać.- Owszem, mogą boleć, zastrzyki domięśniowe, zakładanie kroplówki, pobieranie krwi, ale to nie żadna tragedia... będą mnie tam karmić, będzie mi ciepło, wygodniej, niż tutaj...  
\- Sher-lock złapie jedzenie.- zapewnił go zwierzoczłek, ewidentnie nadal zaniepokojony, z ogonem machającym na wszystkie strony i stulonymi uszami, tak, że ledwo je było widać między czarnymi włosami.  
\- Ale to nie chodzi o jedzenie, nie brakuje mi jedzenia, potrzebuję, żeby ktoś mnie zbadał.  
\- Sher-lock zbada.- zapewniał dalej, ale John nie dał się nabrać- Sherlock nie wiedział o czym mówi, to było oczywiste. Poza tym, cokolwiek mógł zrobić, nie tego John potrzebował. – Muszę pojechać. Muszę, umówiłem się z lekarzami. Zajmie mi to tydzień- rozmawialiśmy o tygodniu. Siedem dni, pamiętasz? Kojarzysz?  
Sherlock pisnął, w opinii Johna, żałośnie- może dlatego, że już wiedział, że Sherlock piszczy kiedy się boi, albo coś idzie nie tak.  
\- Nie bój się.- zaczął.- Zostało dużo jedzenia w lodówce, nikt tu nie przyjdzie, a jeśli nawet, to sobie poradzisz- pójdziesz do lasu, albo schowasz się na strychu. Albo w piwnicy. Zostawiłem ci dużo drewna, rąbiesz je lepiej, niż ja, umiesz rozpalić ogień, umiesz sobie pogrzać mleko, choć wolałbym...  
\- John... nie jedzie.- poprosił (prawdopodobnie) Sherlock i Johnowi ścisnęło się serce. Na wszelki wypadek pogłaskał go po głowie i spróbował uspokoić:  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, wrócę tu niedługo. Nawet nie zauważysz, że mnie nie było…  
Ale zwierzoczłek nie dał się przekonać, uszy opuścił jeszcze niżej i zaczął piszczeć.  
\- Zjedzą John. Sher-lock nie chce.  
John się wzruszył tą troską. Ale wzruszenie wzruszeniem, a do szpitala iść musiał.  
\- Nikt mnie nie zje, obiecuje, zresztą potrafię się bronić, jakby co... musisz tylko poczekać kilka dni. Wrócę na pewno.  
Sherlock dalej nie wyglądał na uspokojonego. Piszczał cicho i nie odrywał uszu od czaszki. Widząc jaki się zrobił z tego problem, John naprawdę by chętnie zrezygnował, ale nie mógł.  
\- Zobaczysz.- pocieszał go.- Wrócę. Zupełnie nie zauważysz, że mnie nie było. Będziesz spał na łóżku, jak cię znam; i wszędzie zostawisz kupę sierści. Ale na wszelki wypadek odłączę prąd, bo gdyby coś się stało, nie potrafiłbyś tego naprawić, a chciałbym wrócić do domu, a nie na wypalone zgliszcza.

Przez następne kilka dni Sherlock nie odstępował Johna prawie na krok, wyrażając niezadowolenie z jego wyjazdu na wszelkie znane sobie sposoby, próbując go przekonać, że potrafi zapewnić mu opiekę, dużo jedzenia i odpoczynku- znosił mu wiewiórki i zabite ptaki (niektóre całkiem spore) i próbując wyręczać go we wszystkich czynnościach. Niestety, czasem okazało się, że jego dobre chęci obracały się przeciwko Johnowi- kiedy, na przykład chcąc pozmywać po obiedzie swoimi wielkimi łapskami, poparzył się i rozbił talerz, uciekając przed gorącą wodą.  
John wzdychał z coraz mniej anielską cierpliwością i sprzątał (bo do sprzątania Sherlock nie nadawał się kompletnie).  
Kiedy nadeszła pierwsza środa stycznia, dzień wyjazdu, John był już spakowany, musiał się tylko wykąpać, zjeść śniadanie i wytłumaczyć po raz ostatni współlokatorowi, gdzie co leży i czego nie powinien robić pod jego nieobecność. Sherlock był ewidentnie nieszczęśliwy i kilka razy próbował mu włożyć do torby martwe wiewiórki – prawdopodobnie jako przekąskę na drogę, albo może jakiś rodzaj łapówki dla lekarzy w szpitalu- John nie wnikał, tylko cierpliwie je wyciągał i odkładał do lodówki (oczywiście w plastikowej reklamówce), na późniejszą przekąskę, kiedy Sherlock zgłodnieje.  
O 11.00 odesłał go na strych, bo miała po dom podjechać wynajęta taksówka, a najgorsze co mogłoby się stać, to gdyby ktoś obcy zobaczył Obcego z bliska.  
\- Schowaj się.- warknął w końcu, bo Sherlock nie wyglądał, jakby się miał zamiar ukryć i dalej plątał się pod nogami, w czym był mistrzem, potrafiąc zająć wiele przestrzeni, po prostu stojąc gdzieś i nic nie robiąc. Parsknął w odpowiedzi i najeżył futro na górnej połowie ciała. Wyglądał bardzo bojowo, ale John nie miał zamiaru się cofać.  
\- Mówiłem ci, co będzie, jeśli ktoś cię zauważy.- krzyknął prawie i zaczął wypychać go w kierunku stopni na strych.- Masz tam siedzieć, póki nie będzie całkiem cicho! Do cholery, nie mogę zostać, a ty nie możesz się pokazywać obcym ludziom!- w jego głosie słychać było rosnącą desperacje. W takich chwilach naprawdę czuł, że nie ma żadnej kontroli nad swoim współlokatorem, a najgorsze było to, że nie mógł po prostu się obrazić i wyjść trzaskając drzwiami – po pierwszej dlatego, że Sherlock by za nim poszedł, a po drugie- nic by to nie dało.  
Kiedy pod wejście podjechał samochód firmy przewozowej, Sherlock był obrażony i urażony (oraz lekko potargany, bo John zapędził go do kryjówki za pomocą własnych rąk), ale siedział bezpiecznie upchnięty na strychu.  
John, z torbą podróżną w garści, stał na ganku i uspokajał galopujące z irytacji serce i oddech, czując, jak rześki, styczniowy wiatr ochładza mu zaczerwienione policzki. Przez irytująco dziecinne zachowanie Sherlocka, zaczął się w nim budzić prawdziwy niepokój, co się może stać pod jego nieobecność. Nie chciał się denerwować, ale jeszcze nie wyjechał a już się bał, co tu zastanie po powrocie. Próbując ostrzec współlokatora, wymyślił przy okazji tyle strasznych scenariuszy, że sam się zaczął martwić: zniszczenie chaty, okaleczenie Sherlocka, albo jego odejście, któe wydawało mu się już prawie nieuniknione, kiedy wziął to wszystko pod uwagę. Ale nie mógł się cofnąć- powtarzał to sobie co chwile, kiedy już wsiadł do auta i zapatrzył się w niezbyt czyste okno.  
Zanim dojechał do szpitala zdążył tak bardzo się zmartwić, że wściekł się na cały świat, że musi to robić.  
Kiedy rozpakował się na sali, na którą go skierowano, zaczął się zadręczać myślą, że mógł kupić jakąś dużą, prostą komórkę, z dużymi przyciskami, której obsługi zdołałby nauczyć Sherlocka i teraz miałby z nim kontakt. Poczuł, że ten tydzień w szpitalu będzie dużo trudniejszy do zniesienia, niż przeczuwał i że zrobi wszystko, żeby skrócić go, jak tylko się da.

***

Kiedy Sherlock został sam, odczekał jakiś czas, zanim ucichł odgłos silnika, zanim poprawił sobie całą zmierzwioną sierść i zszedł na dół. Przez chwile rozważał ściganie Johna, ale wiedział, że nie jest wstanie dogonić auta (bo widział je kiedyś, zanim wrócił do lasu, i wiedział już, jakie są szybkie) choć i tak mógłby go wyśledzić, bo samochód zostawił po sobie niezwykle wyraźny zapach- a Sherlock jeszcze nie wiedział, że na szosie zgubiłby jego ślad wśród innych podobnych zapachów.  
Ale John kazał mu zostać i ukrywać się, a on nie mógł nie posłuchać jego bezpośrednich poleceń, choć bardzo się martwił. John był taki mały i powolny, że nie dałby rady uciec przed nikim, a jeszcze się okazało, że jest chory i słaby- to Sherlock zrozumiał z jego wyjaśnień- i poszedł... Sherlock nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie wiedział, jak oni tutaj oceniają, kto może żyć, a kogo się zabija, ale jakie by to nie były kryteria- John nie miał najmniejszych szans. John był nie tylko za słaby i okaleczony, ale jeszcze zajmował się kompletnie nieprzydatnymi rzeczami, takimi, jak grzebanie w ziemi i robienie różnych strasznych w smaku płynów oraz regularnym wyrzucaniem różnych rzeczy z chaty. W dodatku - dla Sherlocka był to dowód na to, jak bardzo źle musiało być z jego głową- miał bardzo dużo mięsa, ale oddawał je Sherlockowi, a za to sam jadł dużo niejadalnych rzeczy (prawdopodobnie dlatego,żeby zapchać pusty brzuch). No i nie był najmądrzejszy- nadal nie rozumiał najprostszych słów z języka Sherlocka; a to co wiedział, pochodziło z książek, które najwyraźniej zrobili inni z jego gatunku.  
Sherlock się o niego martwił. I to od długiego czasu. Musiał go bronić i chronić przed innymi; i na razie jakoś dawał radę, bo tu gdzie mieszkali było pusto, ale teraz John jechał gdzieś, gdzie było dużo takich ,jak on,i katastrofa była blisko. A on nic nie mógł z tym zrobić, bo John mu nie pozwalał. Nic nie rozumiał, nie rozumiał, że Sherlock nie chce zostać sam, nie rozumiał, że go tam nie uratuje, że kiedy już znajdzie się w tym jakimś szpitalu, to nic już nie będzie mógł zrobić.  
Zwierzoczłek zaczął chodzić dookoła małej przestrzeni w chacie, sycząc i wypuszczając nosem zirytowane parsknięcia. Jak John, zwykle taki ostrożny i całkiem rozsądny, mógł popełnić taki błąd? Taki głupi błąd.  
W języku Sherlocka (a zatem i w jego głowie) nie istniało słowo określające samobójcę, ale gdyby je znał, na pewno by o nim teraz pomyślał. W jego świecie tak trudno było przeżyć, że wszyscy, których motywacja do życia była słaba zostawali zjedzeni. Tym bardziej Sherlock nie mógł zrozumieć postępowania przyjaciela, bo nie miał nawet w jakich kategoriach o nim myśleć.  
Dlatego skupił się na swojej złości i rozpaczy i poszedł się uspokoić do kuchni. Ciepłe mleko i kawał wątroby powinny mu pomóc.  
John zostawił mu dużo jedzenia, ale Sherlock i tak się o to nie martwił- w razie czego pójdzie do lasu i i coś upoluje. Martwił się o to, co zrobi, jeśli John nie wróci za siedem dni; a był tego prawie pewien- i dziwiło go tylko, że tylko prawie.  
Jak może iść i ratować Johna, skoro tamten kazał mu zostać w chacie i jej najwyraźniej pilnować. Sherlock wierzył, że udałoby mu się tak odnaleźć Johna, żeby samemu nie zostać zauważonym, ale nie potrafił złamać bezpośredniego polecenia.  
Podgrzał sobie mleko i wątrobę, bo John zapomniał wyłączyć prąd- co miało tę zaletę, że teraz miał cały czas świeżą wodę w kranie, a nie w tej dziurze z tyłu domu, którą John mu kiedyś pokazywał, ale nie pocieszyło go pochłoniecie posiłku w paru kęsach. Był nieszczęśliwy, niespokojny i nie rozumiał, czemu. Przecież żył sam przez prawie całe życie. Tyle się dowiedział i nauczył ostatnio o tym świecie, że teraz nie potrzebował już w ogóle pomocy, żeby przeżyć i to całkiem wygodnie, nawet jeśli wyrzuciliby go z tego miejsca.  
A jednak... jednak nie potrafił znieść myśli, że John nie wróci, że nigdy go już nie zobaczy. Podszedł do łóżka i reagując tak, jak kazał mu instynkt, wszedł na nie, szukając miejsca, gdzie ślad zapachu był najmocniejszy i zwinął się tam w precel, nakrywając kołdrą, która od spodu pachniała Johnem mocniej, niż na wierzchu. W ten sposób był otoczony jego zapachem z każdej strony i troszkę go to uspokajało.  
Wiedział, że zapach niedługo wywietrzeje, ale przypomniał sobie, że ma jeszcze kilka rezerwuarów: ubrania, które John zostawił- niektóre w szafie i jeszcze mocniej pachnące w łazience w plastikowym, zamykanym pudełku. Sherlock postanowił, że sięgnie do niego, kiedy zużyje zapasy z łóżka. 

***

Obudził się w nocy, bo śnił o czymś bardzo nieprzyjemnym. Chciał wstać i jak co noc pójść do lasu, rozprostować nogi i przewietrzyć głowę, ale natychmiast sobie przypomniał, dlaczego śpi na łóżku i ma na nim tak dużo miejsca, bo nikt go z niego nie spycha; przypomniał sobie, że stracił Johna, być może na zawsze. I odechciało mu się wychodzić. Poczuł się zmęczony, chory i nieszczęśliwy. Chciał tylko, żeby John wrócił.  
I żałował, że nie potrafił go zmusić do pozostania w chacie, z nim; pozostania w bezpiecznym cieple i bez obcych ludzi, którzy na pewno spróbują go zabić. 

*** 

John ze swojej strony robił co mógł, żeby jak najszybciej wyjść ze szpitala.  
Miał tu za dużo wolnego czasu na czekanie i wymyślanie zbyt wielu okropnych scenariuszy, straszących go pożarem, śmiercią Sherlocka, albo odkryciem go przez kogoś obcego... John nie sądził, że potrafi mieć tak bujną i okrutną wyobraźnie, która generowała rozdzierające sceny: Sherlocka broniącego się kłami i pazurami przed pojmaniem, jego zwłok, postrzelonych przez jakichś idiotów z bronią, którzy wzięli go za jelenia. Jeżeli raz ktoś go tak pomylił, to mogło się tak stać kolejny raz.  
Co prawda rozsądek Johna (który w szpitalu zmalał do cichutkiego głosiku z tyłu głowy) tłumaczył mu, że to samo mogło Sherlocka spotkać, gdyby on tam był, w chacie w lesie... że w żaden sposób by się nie uchronił przez kulami głupich ludzi, którzy mieli za dużo pieniędzy, a za mało rozumu, dla swego własnego dobra.  
Ale to go nie przekonywało. Już wcześniej bał się o Sherlocka, ale teraz ten racjonalny strach przybrał gigantyczne, irracjonalne rozmiary nie do opanowania.  
Najgorsze było to, że w szpitalu nie miał nic do roboty- mógł czytać książki, których treść go nie interesowała, albo oglądać TV, która nie potrafiła odciągnąć jego uwagi od problemów. I właściwie wszystko przypominało mu o pozostawionym samopas stworzeniu, za które czuł sie odpowiedzialny.

***

Sherlock miał, na szczęście, więcej do robienia, ale z kolei nie umiał sobie w ogóle radzić z takim rodzajem bólu. Ból zranionego ciała, słabość wywołana przez chorobę- tak, to znał. Ale nigdy, do tej pory nie czuł się do nikogo przywiązany na tyle, by odczuć jego brak.  
Jego krewny był przydatny i gdyby go zabrakło, Sherlock by się zmartwił, ale tylko dlatego, że straciłby te przywileje i korzyści, które mu zapewniał. Nie chodziło o niego samego. A teraz Sherlock czuł się źle i to było dziwne nie do końca fizyczne uczucie, które nie rozumiał, a przez to nie wiedział, jak sobie z nim poradzić.  
Wiedział tylko, że chce powrotu Johna i że na myśl, że John zginie, albo nigdy nie wróci do lasu, boli go głowa i brzuch.  
Nie pomagało ani jedzenie rozmrożonej wątroby, ani udane polanie na zające, ani nawet długie spanie na miękkim łóżku, na które nie miał zwykle wstępu. Próbował zapomnieć o tym bólu- jak zwykle – robiąc coś, zajmując swoja uwagę i umysł czymś nowym, interesującym, ekscytującym- czego na tej nowej planecie było zwykle pod dostatkiem.  
Lecz choć znalazł kilka nowych roślin, które zachowywały się bardzo interesująco i miały niezwykle dziwna budowę- co obiecało wiele interesujących eksperymentów w przyszłości i mnóstwo dobrej zabawy- to Sherlock nie miał jakoś siły się tym zajmować. Jakoś go to przestało interesować.  
Po analizie (która nie przychodziła mu łatwo) swojego stanu, uznał, że musiał zachować na jakąś tutejsza chorobę, ale po kilku dniach, gdy nieobecność John stała się tak nie do wytrzymania, że ledwo mógł spędzać czas w chacie, musiał zmienić wstępną tezę- to nie była choroba ciała, to na co zapadł, było jakąś dziwna chorobą umysłu, nie znana jego gatunkowi. Zastanawiał się, czy można na nią umrzeć i wiedział, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego, jak sprawdzić to na własnej skórze.  
Nie miał wyboru, nie wiedział jak leczyć tutejsze choroby, ani skąd wziąć kogoś, kto mu pomoże. I teraz by mu się przydał jakiś tutejszy uzdrowiciel. Taki jak... John.  
I w ten sposób myśli Sherlocka ciągle nie opuszczały tego jednego jedynego tematu, o którym chciał zapomnieć, o którym chciał przestać myśleć.  
Ale nie było ucieczki. Nie na długo, w każdym razie.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiedy nadszedł dzień opuszczenia szpitala, John był już tak wyczerpany czekaniem na tę chwilę, że czuł się gorzej niż wtedy, gdy tu przychodził. Nie mógł spać poprzedniej nocy ( w ogóle spał tu bardzo słabo ) i około godziny siódmej, kiedy obudził się po raz kolejny, poddał się wreszcie w walce o kolejne minuty snu, wstał i spakował się do domu, a potem zadzwonił po taksówkę. 

Sherlock miał gorzej- nie mógł wiedzieć, że ten dzień różni się od poprzedniego. Dla niego to był tylko deszczowy dzień; o dwie minuty dłuższy, niż poprzedni (jego czułe zmysły mówiły mu, kiedy wschodzi słońce) i że kompletnie go to nie interesuje. Wiedział tylko, że deszcz jest zimny i mokry, a on nie ma ochoty wychodzić, by woda z nieba zmierzwiła mu futro, a zimno przeniknęło aż do skóry. Śnieg dawno stopniał i nawet jak na ludzką miarę, aura była obrzydliwa. Spojrzał w okno i zwinął się mocniej na łóżku, które teraz pachniało już tylko bardzo chorym Sherlockiem. I było zasłane jego sierścią, z czego żywy i obecny John byłby bardzo niezadowolony i wyrażałby to bardzo zdecydowanie. Sherlock westchnął głośno i przeciągle i pomyślał, że bardzo by chciał usłyszeć teraz jak John na niego krzycy z i purpurowieje z wysiłku i złości, nie zważając na to, że Sherlock nie rozumie połowy z tego, co słyszy.  
Wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk, prawie bólu. Nie chciało mu się spać (za dużo spał przez ostatnie dni, co- jak na istotę śpiącą regularnie po dziesięć godzin na dobę, było osiągnięciem) ani jeść i czuł, że niczego nie potrzebuje, ani nie chce. Spodziewał się zatem, że niedługo umrze, jeśli nic się nie zmieni, ale co miałoby się zmienić, poza powrotem Johna, nie wiedział.  
A przecież miał już nie wrócić. Sherlock rozumiał, że skoro nie wróci w ciągu kilku dni, to już nie wróci wcale.  
Dlatego nie ucieszył się, gdy około południa usłyszał dźwięk podjeżdżającego samochodu; było mu to obojętne. Kiedy jednak za oknem trzasnęły drzwiczki, a on zrozumiał, że ktoś z tego pojazdu wysiadł, ożywił się trochę. John mówił, że może tu ktoś przyjść i żeby Sherlock bardzo wtedy uważał- schował się do piwnicy, albo od razu uciekał do lasu przez okno.  
Zsunął się więc cicho i podkradł do okna, nadstawiając uszu, wyjrzał przez nie klęcząc na podłodze, żeby go nie było widać. Przed chata stał inny pojazd, niż ostatnio, a bok niego jakiś obcy człowiek i... John! Wyglądał tak samo miał wszystkie ręce i nogi i nawet stał bez laski, kiedy ten drugi grzebał w pojeździe i wyciągał mu torbę.  
Sherlockowi serce zabiło bardzo szybko i natychmiast zrobiło mu się dziwnie- tak, jak wtedy, kiedy uderzył się bardzo mocno w tył głowy. Potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się tego uczucia, ale nie przestawał intensywnie wpatrywać się w Johna. Czy to na pewno był on? Czy to jest możliwe? Czy mógł się tak pomylić, a ten nowy świat rządził się tak bardzo innymi prawami? Sherlock próbował się powstrzymać przed wnioskami, przynajmniej dopóki obcy człowiek nie odejdzie i będzie mógł wypaść i obwąchać go, czy na pewno jest tym sam Johnem, który odjechał.  
Ale nie był wstanie utrzymać nerwów na wodzy i coś przejęło kontrole nad jego ciałem, które zaczęło się trząść i to całe, a nie tylko -jak zwykle- ogon i uszy... po chwili obcy odjechał, ale i tak odczekał, aż John wejdzie do chaty, zanim się ruszył. John kuśtykał lekko, ale nie miał daleko do drzwi, więc cierpliwości Sherlocka nie była wystawiona na wielka próbę.  
\- Sher...- zaczął John, kiedy go zobaczył, ale nie skończył nawet, bo tamten już przy nim był, dotykając, ciągnąc go za ubranie, obwąchując i skubiąc zębami gdzieniegdzie, jakby musiał się przekonać za pomocą wszystkich zmysłów, że to stary John.  
\- Ej!- powiedział, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha na widok całego i zdrowego przyjaciela, próbował mu się wyrwać, żeby sprawdzić czy go oczy nie mylą i wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, nie spalone i nie zalane.- Ej, już wszystko jest OK, wróciłem!-stwierdził chwytając jego wczepione w ubranie ręce i próbując go unieruchomić.  
Sherlock trząsł się na całym ciele i z gardła wyrwał mu się coś w rodzaju skomlenia, coś, czego John nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał. Sherlock był (dosłownie) roztrzęsiony i wyglądał na mocno zestresowanego.  
W końcu udało mu się go objąć i tamten z ulgą położył mu głowę na ramieniu i wdychał jego zapach.  
\- Jooohn…- wyjęczał po chwili i John uścisnął go mocniej.  
\- Ciii, uspokój się. Wróciłem. Nikt mnie nie zjadł, nic złego mi się nie stało…- mówił cicho, uspokajająco, poklepując go po lekko przygarbionych plecach, bardzo ciepłych i włochatych. – Ciii. Już dobrze. Ja też się męczyłem. Też się o ciebie bałem. Nigdy już cię tak nie zostawię. Jeśli będę musiał, kupię ci komórkę…  
\- Nieee…-zajęczał Sherlock. – John nie idzie. Nigdy.  
John uśmiechnął się w ciepłe futro boku szyi Sherlocka i pogłaskał go lewą ręką po rozczochranych lokach.  
\- Nie zostawię cię.  
Sherlock westchnął z dna piersi, zaciągnął się jeszcze raz znajomym zapachem i odsunął odrobinę.  
\- Nie puści John. Nigdy. Zrobi wszystko. Cokolwiek. Nie chce. Nie mogę… rozumie?  
John rozumiał. I współczuł, bo po własnych doświadczeniach mógł przypuszczać jak czuł się Sherlock przez ten czas. Okłamując siebie, że robi to głownie po to, by ukoić skołatane nerwy przyjaciela, zaczął go głaskać po głowie, przeczesując palcami włosy, przygładzając je i rozplątując.  
\- Nie zostawię cię, obiecuje.- wymruczał, przykładając policzek do boku jego głowy.- Będzie dobrze…  
Chwile tak jeszcze stali. Aż serce Sherlocka zwolniło i przestał się trząść, a John zmęczył się trzymaniem wysoko podniesionej ręki.  
Potem odsunęli się od siebie i John popatrzył mu w oczy, wdzięczny za to, co zachował.  
\- Zjedzmy coś.- zaproponował i Sherlock ochoczo przytaknął. Zgłodniał z tego wszystkiego.  
John poszedł do kuchni, ale zerknął po drodze na łóżko i jego oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie. Odwrócił się na pięcie od usłanego sierścią pobojowiska złożonego z pościeli i swoich ubrań i powiedział:  
\- Sherlock!-prawie warknął.- Coś ty tu zrobił?!  
Tamten oprzytomniał w jednej chwili i skoczył w stronę drzwi. Nie próbował się nawet tłumaczyć, ani powoływać na swoją dziwną chorobę, po której nie zostało śladu- kiedy John zaczynał warczeć, należało wiać. I to szybko. \ Sherlock wyskoczył z chaty i pobiegł do lasu.  
\- Sherlock!- zawołał za nim przez drzwi, raczej z rezygnacja niż złością.- Wracaj szybko i pomóż mi sprzątać ten bajzel.  
Ale nie było już po nim śladu… Johnowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak otrząsnąć się z emocjonalnego wzruszenia i zabrać się za sprzątanie- czyli tę bardziej przyziemną część obcowania z niemożliwą z naukowego punktu widzenia Istotą. Wyciągając pokrytą sierścią pościel, żeby ją najpierw wytrzepać, zanim zabierze się za nią odkurzaczem, John zastanawiał się, dla rozrywki, na ile kotów mógłby przeliczyć jednego Sherlocka i pocieszał się, że przynajmniej nie musi czyścić mu kuwety. Wiedział jednak, że złość mu niedługo przejdzie, a radość, że wrócił do domu, że Sherlock jest cały i zdrowy i że wszystko jest na razie w porządku- zostaną. I to mu wystarczało.


End file.
